1. Industrial Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement of component parts of a magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4 comprises several sub-assemblies, with the sub-assemblies being mounted and assembled on a main chassis to provide a finished product, and with each sub-assembly being one unit of operational elements.
This arrangement is employed for the following reasons:
Since operation units can be checked one by one, it is possible to pick out defective unit at early stages. Additionally, the checking efficiency is higher than when the entire apparatus is checked after the units have been assembled.
When the assembly of the apparatus is conducted by an automatic assembly system, this sub-assembly arrangement enables several components to be mounted on the chassis simultaneously, so as to reduce the number of working stations on the assembly line upon manufacturing.
Transportation and storage of components can be effectively performed.
For example, referring to FIG. 3, one group of elements serves to transmit a driving force from a capstan motor 2 to a worm gear 10 within a front load mechanism (not shown) for delivering a cassette in and out of the magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, and another group of elements serves to transmit the driving force via a torque limiter 37 for forward winding of a tape. These groups of elements are located on a common base plate 53 and constitute one sub-assembly. When this sub-assembly is mounted on a main chassis 22, two units of operation elements can be obtained at once, and it requires two working stations on the assembly line, i.e., one for mounting and the other for fastening such as screw-fastening.
As shown in FIG. 3, a magnetic tape 1 is drawn out of a cassette 17 and brought into contact with a cylinder 19 to conduct recording and reproducing. The magnetic tape 1 is held between a pinch roller 3 and a capstan 2a which is provided on the central axis of the capstan driving motor 2 and rotated along with this motor, and the magnetic tape 1 is transferred at constant speed in a direction indicated by the arrow A in response to constant-speed rotation of the capstan driving motor 2.
The rotation is transmitted to a pulley section 32a through a belt 31 extended over a pulley 2b which is coaxially provided on the capstan driving motor 2, and it is further transmitted to the driving gear 37 of the slide-type clutch mechanism via a gear 36 which meshes with a gear section 32b integral with the pulley section 32a, as shown in FIG. 4. A frictional member 24 is held between the driving gear 37 and a driven member 34, and a frictional force is generated when the driving gear 37 is biased by a spring 25, thus causing the rotation to be transmitted to the driven member 34. The rotation is then transmitted to a take-up reel base 50 via a gear 38, which is provided on an upper portion of the driven member 34, and via an oscillating gear 39. By the rotation of the take-up reel base 50, the magnetic tape 1 which has been transferred at constant speed is wound on a reel 28 within the cassette 17.
A switch gear 33 is moved up and down by a mechanism (not shown) so as to establish and interrupt the connection with a gear 35, which is integral with the worm gear 10 of the front load mechanism, through a connection gear 85.
An apparatus of this type is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 62-86569.